All I want for Christmas is you
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Rachel and Kurt are living in the suburbs of New York.Blaine is spending the Holidays with them. Rachel is pregnant with Finn's baby. She is also going to NYADA. And Finn shows up. What could happen? R&R.
1. All I want for Christmas

All I want for Christmas is you

*set in season 4. Rachel has not seen Finn for a few months and its Christmas Time in New York.

*I do not own the music for Glee if I did finn and Rachel would never break up

_Rachel's Prov:_

Its Christmas time in New York and not what I would have thought it would be like. I always thought that Finn would be right here by my side. Right now I'm heading home to Kurt and Blaine (they had gotten back together) to celebrate and put up the tree. Since Blaine is spending his winter holidays here in New York. Don't get me wrong I'm happy they got back together. It's just sometimes I feel like the third wheel seeing how happy they are makes me miss Finn even more. It's been 5 months. Since, we last talked to each other. Right before I came to New York with Kurt. And I walk around New York and see all the happy couples and it just makes me sick to my stomach. All I want for Christmas this year is Finn. I want to be back in his arms. You see before I left the last time to come back together Finn and I well we made love to each other. But we didn't realize that the condom broke.6 weeks later after Finn had left I found out that I was pregnant. Kurt's been great. He can't wait to spoil his little niece. And has been urging me to tell Finn before little Emma comes into this world and graces us with her presence. But I am just afraid that he will say that I trapped him. And that was the last thing I was trying to do. But who knows if I will. Either way Emma Lilly Hudson will always have me and Kurt.

I start to sing as I turn the corner:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

**I remember how we were last Christmas in the Choir Room at McKinley. How it still makes me smile. I close my eyes and I am still there. But I know that is not my life anymore.**

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you can ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you _

**I imagine what life would be like if I had told him. But alas it is not for me. But I do realize that it is only a matter of time before he finds out. I am only delaying the inevitable.**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need _

_And I don't care about the presents _

_Under the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby_

Oh I _won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow and I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

**I turn down onto my street and it starts to snow. I can see Kurt and Blaine hanging the mistletoe at our front door. (They live in the suburbs outside of New York City).**

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do? _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me to the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

**I get closer to the house and see a truck that looks so familiar but at the same time do unfamiliar. **

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

I get a closer look. Not to mention that Finn is standing in the doorway to my house. I should have known that it was Finn's truck. I put a hand on my belly. I felt my baby girl kick. She knew that something was bothering me. I knew Kurt did this so I would finally tell Finn. Everyone, even the New Directions knew. They had promised not to tell Finn until I was ready. But I wonder what he was doing in New York.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you can ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is _

_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby _

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

I pulled into the driveway next to Finns' truck. And sat there for a few moments. Unsure if I should enter my own front door.

But I am not a coward so I take my keys out and walk into my house. To where Finn Christopher Hudson was. To find out the answer to my question. Why was he here in my house? Did someone tell him?


	2. Last Christmas

Last Christmas

*all rights reserved I own nothing.

_Finn's Prov:_

The front door open to Kurt's house opened and there stood my soul mate. Rachel Berry. She looked really surprised to see me. Why does she have a key to my step brothers' house?

"Rachel! You're home." Kurt said pulling Rachel into a hug. "Yes. Finn what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Army?" Rachel asked. "I was honorably discharged because I was cleaning my gun and it had a bullet in it. And I shot my leg. It missed everything important." I said. "Wow. That's good. But that still doesn't explain why you are here." Rachel said. "I wanted to spend Christmas with my fiancée and brother. Does it bother you?" I said. "Finn when you put me on the train it made me think that we had broken up. Kurt I'll be in my room I need to talk to you." Rachel said. "I'll be up in a second." Kurt said as Rachel headed upstairs. "Finn, just give her some time. But you might want to start by apologizing to her for putting her on that train when she thought she was going to marry you. And why you did it." Kurt said following Rachel upstairs. I was downstairs with Blaine. Catching up and reminiscing about old times.

_Rachel's Prov:_

Kurt entered the room as I look my jacket off. "Kurt did you tell him? Is that why he's here?" I asked. "Diva, I didn't even know he was coming. He just showed up." Kurt said. "Does he even know?" I asked. "No everyone has kept their promise. But you should consider telling him soon before you get any bigger. Come on let's get you and my niece something to eat." Kurt said and we headed downstairs.

_Normal Prov:_

"So Finn how are you?" Rachel asked making small talk. " I'm doing well." Finn said. "Finn there is something that I need to tell you." I said. "Okay, what is it?" Finn asked. I came out of the kitchen and his eyes were on my pregnancy belly. "Well you remember before I left for New York and we made love?" I asked. "Yes, what about it?" Finn asked. "Well the condom broke. I am 5 months along. Please say something." I said. "Rachel, what do you want me to say? You kept this from me? Why?" Finn asked. "Finn I was heartbroken and I did not know how to tell you about her." I answered about ready to cry. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Finn answered.

_Finn:_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Rachel:_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special, oh no_

_Finn:_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying, 'I love you', I meant it_

_Now, I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

_Rachel:_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special_

_Ah oh _

_Ah oh, baby_

_Finn:_

_A crowded room _

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm, hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_Oh my, I thought you were someone to rely on me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart_

_A girl under cover but you tore me apart_

_You tore me apart, ooh ooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Rachel:_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Together:_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart _

_A girl under cover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year_

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Ohh _

_Ohh, baby_

Finn's prov:

" Rachel, baby I want to get back together with you. And raise this baby together." I said. "Finn, I just don't know if we can be together. Can you give me a few days?" Rachel asked. "Sure, I'm not going anywhere, this time" I said.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Baby please come home

_Christmas (baby please come home)_

_***song belongs to Mariah Carrey **_

_***Glee belongs to abc family**_

_Finn's Prov: _

I watched as Rachel walked away. Sadly disappointed by her answer. Here we are like she always wanted. Well besides the pregnancy before she finished NYADA. But that is beside the point . But she always wanted the three of us : her, Kurt and I to live together in New York. I don't see what she really needs to think about/ But, I'll give her the time that she needs to figure things out.

" What is the matter Finn?" Blaine asks coming to sit next to me on the couch. " Well its this Rachel thing and the baby. I am just so confused. She said she needed time to think. What does that even mean!" I exclaimed and vented. " Well Finn she obviously still loves you or she wouldn't even be considering it. But at the same time she has to think what would be better for her and the baby. You see for her the baby is her number one priority. It's a lot to consider." Blaine said. "I guess you're right." I said. "Of course he is." Kurt said. "Kurt not you too." I said. "I just want to give to some advice. You know that she normally caves after a wonderful song. Give her till tomorrow afternoon then sing to her." Kurt said. "But I have waited to be with her for 5 months already." I said. " I know and she without you. But you have to understand but she didn't think she would ever see you again. You told her you were going into the army remember." Kurt said. "Yea I did. But I only did that so she would focus on her dream." I said.

**The next day**

"So Finn you are going to sing to her?" Blaine whispered. "Yes, I decided on a Christmas one." I whispered back. It was really early in the morning. Kurt and Rachel had turned into non-morning people.

_Rachel's Prov:_

I woke to the sound of music. Got out of bed and followed it to the front room. Where Finn stood. "Finn what are you doing?" I asked. "I once said that I thought you understood me best through song. So I have something to say to you." Finn said before he started to sing.

_Oh, ohh_

_Yeah, ohh_

_Ooh yea_

_(Christmas)_

_The snow's comin' down_

_(Christmas)_

_I'm watchin' it fall_

_(Christmas)_

_Lots of people around_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby, please come home_

_(Christmas)_

_The Church bells in town_

_(Christmas)_

_Are ringing a song_

_(Christmas)_

_Full of happiest songs_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby, please come home_

_They're singing "Deck the Halls"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

'_Cause I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

_(Christmas) _

_Pretty lights on the tree_

_(Christmas)_

_I'm watching them shine_

_(Christmas)_

_You should be here with me_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby, please come home_

_They're signing "Deck the Halls"_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

'_Cause I remember when you were here _

_And all the fun we had last year_

_(Christmas)_

_If there was a way _

_(Christmas)_

_I'd hold back the tears_

_(Christmas)_

_But its Christmas day _

_(Please)_

_Please _

_(Please)_

_Please_

_(Please)_

_Please_

_(Please)_

_Please_

_Baby please come home_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby please come home_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby please come home_

_(Christmas)_

_Baby please come home, oh yeah yeah_

_Christmas _

_Christmas_

_Christmas_

I was left speechless so all I could do was run to Finn. I jumped into him arms and he swung me around . Until the doorbell rang. I wonder who it could be I'm not expecting anyone.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note :**_

**I know I haven't updated in a while. But I am hard at work with school and to mention fighting with supposed boyfriend. Working on new stories as well. Will update soon as I can. Also looking at songs for my Glee fanfictions.**

**-katie. **


	5. New Directions Christmas surprise

A New Directions Christmas Surprise

_Rachel's Prov:_

I open the front door and there stood all of the New Directions past and present. Finn and I were in the doorway flabbergasted. And shocked to say the least. " What are you guys doing here? Puck and Mercedes shouldn't you guys be in California?" I asked. " Yea, but we decided that a glee Christmas wasn't worth missing. Plus our jobs understand that family comes first." Mercedes said. " So are you guys going to let us in? We have a lot of catching up to do don't you think?" Puck said. We stepped aside to let our guests into the house. Blaine instantly went looking for Kurt. Blaine actually kind of lives with us. He comes up very other weekend. He is just great. He helps when Kurt is at vogue working. And Blaine couldn't be prouder of Kurt. " Rachel look at you, your fat !" Brittney exclaimed. Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to look at my belly that held my little girl that would be here in a few months. " Actually Brittney I'm not fat, I'm 5 months pregnant with a baby girl." I said putting a hand on my stomach. There were awe's heard coming from the female population in the room. All the guys came over and said congratulations. " So who are the godparent's going to be?" Mercedes and Sam asked. I took Finn's hand into mine and said, " We haven't decided that yet but when we do know we will tell you. But I would like to thank all you guys for coming even though I do not know who come of you yet." I said.

**To be continued **

**I know this was a short chapter. **Sorry about that.


	6. Miss You Most

**Miss You Most:**

_**Rachel's Prov:**_

I was sitting in the front room in front of the fire, almost hypnotised. Anyone who knew me knows that this is not who I am. I just couldn't stop thinking even after everyone else had gone to bed. Or so I had thought. " My Jewish- American Princess are you ok?" Puck asked. "Kinda. Just thinking Puck. Can I ask you something?" I asked. " Sure, what is it?" Puck asked. " Did you guys tell Finn to come to new york?" I asked. " Sweetie, of course not. It just worked out that way. The Glee Club was coming up here to spend the holidays with you and Kurt anyway. We wanted the whole family together for the holidays." Puck said while coming over and hugging me. " Thank you for coming. We're so glad to have you." I said as Puck was walking back to one of the rooms we had converted to sleeping quarters for The New Directions. I didn't want to tell anyone but lately I have been feeling a little down if you will. Not myself. I just couldn't but my finger on what it could be. Just then little Emma kicked me. "I know sweetie. How does some ice cream sound to you?" I asked my belly. My answer was a more gentle kick than before. Which somewhere inside of me, I knew that is what she wanted. I started to get up when Finn came into the room. " Rach, is there something that I can get you?" Finn asked while giving me those puppy dog eyes. " Um. Some chocolate ice cream. If it's not too much to ask." I said . " Still vegan?" Finn asked. " Actually no. But its beyond my control. " I said. " Explain?" Finn asked. " Well after I first found out I was pregnant I stuck with the vegan options. But shortly after at a doctor's appointment we found out I wasn't getting the nesessary nutriants." I said. " So did they find out why that happened? Is it going to effect her health?" Finn asked. " There is no damage. And its because you eat and I am a vegan. They said that because of that it's healthier to eat meat and nonvegan meals." I said. " Oh, that makes sense." Finn said as he went into the kitchen to get the ice cream.

Normal Prov :

_Rachel:_

**The fire is burning, the room's all aglow**

**Outside the December wind blows**

**Away in the distance **

**The carolers sing in the snow**

_Finn comes back in from the kitchen to listen to what I am singing. _

_**Everybody's laughing **_

_**The world is celebrating **_

_**And everybody's so happy **_

_**Except for me tonight **_

_The glee club started coming down the stairs from everywhere in the where shocked at how my voice still sounds even durring the pregnancy._

_**Because I miss you most at Christmas time **_

_**And I can't get you, get you off my mind**_

_**Every other season comes along and I'm all right **_

_**But when I miss you, most at Christmas time**_

_At this point, I had started to cry._

_**I gaze out the window on this cold winter's night**_

_**At all the twinkling lights**_

_**Alone in the darkness **_

_**Remembering when you were mine **_

_Finn:_

_**Everybody's smiling**_

_**The whole world is rejoicing**_

_**And everyone's embracing **_

_**Expect for you and I **_

_**Baby I miss you most at Chriatmas time**_

_**And I can't get you, no,no,no,no, get you off my mind**_

_**Every other season comes along and I'm all right**_

_**But then I miss you, most at Christmas time**_

_Rachel:_

_**I gaze out the window this cold winter's night **_

_**At all the twinkling lights**_

_**Alone in the darkness**_

_**Remembering when you were mine**_

_**Everybody's smiling **_

_**The whole world is rejoicing**_

_**And everyone's embracing **_

_**Except for you and I **_

_Together:_

_**Baby I miss you most at Christmas time**_

_**And I can't get you no, no,no, no, get you off my mind**_

_**Every other season comes along and I'm alright**_

_**But then I miss you , most at Christmas time**_

_**In the Springtime those memories start to fade with the April rain **_

_**Through the summer days till the autumn's leaves are gone**_

_**I get by without you till the snow begins to fall**_

_By this point Finn and Rachel are standing right in front of each other. And they knew that they were singing to each other. Both had tears in their eyes._

_**And then I miss you most at Christmas time**_

_**And I can't get you, no,no,no, get you off my mind **_

_**Every other season comes along and I'm all right**_

_**But then I miss you most at Christmas time**_

_Finn's Prov: _

_As the song ended I was shocked that I had the balls to do this. But I grabbed Rachel and kissed her. At first she was totally shocked, but then she started to kiss me back. The New Directions had come into the room to listen to us sing roared with applause. In that moment I couldn't be happier._

_**~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


End file.
